Episode 3 - Leave It To Otokuchi
Leave It To Otokuchi is the third episode of the series 2007-2008:Me~Lo~Dy. It focuses on Hibiki, Kanade and Otokuchi's friendship. Plot Even still a nursery student, Otokuchi is a dependable boy. One day his father will come back home from Brazil and Otokuchi is planning a surprise return party for him. With Kanade and Hibiki's help the party will turn out great but with his older cousin and his gang around, the party has a chance to be a complete disaster. Summary A Call From Dad As Otokuchi is preparing for school, the telephone rang. His mother heard it and went downstairs to answer it. As Mrs. Otogawa said hello, a familiar voice answered her back. It was her husband and he said he will be going back to Japan this Friday. The conversation ended and she told Otokuchi the good news before leaving school. Otokuchi then started to jump with joy and leaves for school with a smile. Moros, Crisis and Minor were watching from above. Moros said that he felt a strong power within Otokuchi like in Kanade. So the three then started following him to MiMiKaKa Academy. Happy Otokuchi As Otokuchi entered his classroom, he sat on the floor and starts to build with blocks. Hibiki and Kanade wanted and asked to play with him which Otokuchi said yes with a big smile. Kanade then asked if there is something good happening that they don't know. He then told them that his father will be coming this Friday and he only has two days to prepare his big surprise. Both Hibiki and Kanade were surprised and asked if they can help. Otokuchi then starts to tell them the plans for the surprise. As classes ended, Hibiki is talking with Himmy about how the surprise will turn out to be great. Himmy then replied that not all surprises are going to turn great as expected and he tells Hibiki to be expect the unexpected. Hibiki doesn't understand the meaning which annoys Himmy and starts to explain it to her. She then told herself that there are things to expect but it turns out unexpectedly, either for the good or for the bad. Meeting in Otokuchi's House After school, Hibiki and Kanade went straight to Otokuchi's house to work on the surprise. Upon their arrival, Otokuchi welcomed them warmly inside. The three then went inside his bedroom and to their surprise, it is filled with the materials needed. Otokuchi saw their reaction and told them that it was his aunt who bought them. Hibiki and Kanade were relieved and the three sat down and started to think on how their surprise, a cardboard car, is gonna look like. They started with colors and all agreed on red. They moved to the design and all agreed to use Otokuchi's favorite shape, a circle. Next, the sub color of the extra detail and all agreed on gray. They happily finish their project until it was done. Himmy then told Hibiki that this a surprise that won't turn out to be a disaster. Meanwhile, a knock was heard on the door. As Otokuchi opened it, it was his cousin and his gang. The Bad Gang As his cousin Bryan entered his room, he saw his project, grabbed it and he ran away with his gang. Both Otokuchi and Kanade ran to catch up with them and get the surprise back. Hibiki then transformed and used an invisibility spell to hide herself. Kanade uses her fast legs to stop them and Otokuchi uses his strong hands to push through. However, as both performed their special ability, Hibiki and Himmy saw a dash of stars as Kanade runs and a several circles as Otokuchi uses his hands. Hibiki then used her special ability, producing soundwaves with notes while singing, to aid her friends. However, its too late. Bryan tripped and the surprise is now ruined. Hibiki detransforms and surprises her two friends. The gang then runs away instead of apologizing. Himmy heard Otokuchi crying and informed Hibiki who also told Kanade. Both asked if he is okay, but he lied to them by saying he is fine and tries to hide his tears. Accident to Success Otokuchi rushed to his bed and started to cry because he won't have anything to give to his father. Hibiki wished to help him with the project. Kanade then remembers the stories about inventors that her sister told her and within the inventions there is at least an accident that lead it to become successful. Hibiki and Kanade then knew what to cheer up Otokuchi. The next day after school, Hibiki and Kanade told Otokuchi about last night and he began to smile again. They then promised to each other that the new project will be even better than the car idea. As they go to Otokuchi's house, they saw a zither monsters trying to awaken the notes. Hibiki needed to transform immediately but her friends are just right behind her. She decided to transform for the sake of the school which surprised both Kanade and Otokuchi that she is one of the Magicians. My Third Battle Hibiki informed both her friends to go to Otokuchi's house at once while she battles with monster. Kanade and Otokuchi both ran to Otokuchi's house. Hibiki summoned wheels to split the strings of the zither monster but it was too strong. She summoned next knives but was too scared to control them. Himmy was annoyed and told her that she is scared of knives. Hibiki replied that it is normal for a nursery student to be scared of it. Hibiki was then defeated by the force that Minor gave her. Kanade and Otokuchi saw their friend lost in the battle and as they told them off that even not Magician but still wanted to help Hibiki, a hurricane of g-clefs, stars and circles broke the zither monster's strings. This is then an oppertunity for Hibiki to purify it so she used "Magical Vocals". The notes are now safe inside Himmy's basket. Welcome Home Dad Finally, the three finished the surprise, a collage of the Otokuchi family, just in time. Otokuchi's father was back and was happy to see his son again. Meanwhile, Himmy heard something on Mrs. Otogawa's tummy. He informed the three and Otokuchi thought that her mother is pregnant. He then told his mother hat there are signs that she is pregnant. This made the family even more happier and this made Hibiki cried. Kanade then informed Hibiki that she will be telling her and Otokuchi about what is going in on with her surprising Hibiki and Hummy. Major Events *Hibiki, Kanade and Otokuchi are officialy friends. *Both Kanade and Otokuchi found out that Hibiki is a Magician. Trivia *The episode's instrument is the zither which is Otokuchi's respective instrument. Category:Episodes